$ E = \left[\begin{array}{r}3 \\ -2 \\ 5\end{array}\right]$ $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & -2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E D$ ?
Answer: Because $ E$ has dimensions $(3\times1)$ and $ D$ has dimensions $(1\times2)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(3\times2)$ $ E D = \left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {-2} \\ \color{gray}{5}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & \color{#DF0030}{-2}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{rr}? & ? \\ ? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ E$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ D$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ E$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ D$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ E$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ D$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\cdot{3} & ? \\ ? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ E$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ D$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\cdot{3} & ? \\ {-2}\cdot{3} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 1, column 2 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ E$ with the corresponding elements in $\color{#DF0030}{\text{column }2}$ of $ D$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\cdot{3} & {3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2} \\ {-2}\cdot{3} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\cdot{3} & {3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2} \\ {-2}\cdot{3} & {-2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2} \\ \color{gray}{5}\cdot{3} & \color{gray}{5}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & -6 \\ -6 & 4 \\ 15 & -10\end{array}\right] $